PBA 012a
8:15:22 PM Kestrel: She's going to LISTEN AT HIS DOOR. 8:15:36 PM Kestrel: ... she's kind of stalkery, but honestly, she just doesn't know it's inappropriate, really. 8:16:09 PM Nation: She hears noffing. 8:16:27 PM Kestrel: Kestrel listens harder, for at least breathing! 8:18:03 PM Kestrel: ((16.)) 8:18:17 PM Nation: ((You hear breathing! He is alive.)) 8:19:08 PM | Edited 8:21:25 PM Kestrel: ((Slow enough to be asleep or fast enough not to be?)) 8:23:53 PM Nation: ((He's most likely asleep.)) 8:24:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel just... sits down in front of his door, then. 8:26:56 PM Nation: Back to the door or is she facing the door? 8:27:09 PM Kestrel: ((Her side is to it.)) 8:28:13 PM Nation: How long does she wait? 8:28:38 PM Kestrel: ((She may fall asleep there!)) 8:29:07 PM Nation: Well, after about an hour, the door opens. 8:29:56 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stands up. 8:30:41 PM Nation: He opens the door! He's shirtless, and she can see that the scales run down over his shoulders and the outer parts of his arm. He blinks. "Hello?" 8:31:13 PM Kestrel: ... I apologize if I have awakened you. 8:32:04 PM Nation: He shakes his head, and holds up a glass. "I was thirsty. Something wrong?" 8:32:59 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 8:33:04 PM Kestrel: Should something be wrong? 8:35:15 PM Nation: He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes. "Of course not. ... how are you?" 8:36:09 PM Kestrel: Adequate. The others are in the library. 8:36:59 PM Nation: Jhett: At this hour? Why? something going on? 8:37:36 PM Kestrel: Wakefulness. 8:38:19 PM Nation: Jhett: Couldn't sleep? Why not? 8:38:39 PM Kestrel: Uncertain. ... Wynn and I appear to suffer from nightmares. 8:39:10 PM Nation: He frowns. "Sorry. What about? ...or do you not want to ttalk about it?" 8:39:45 PM Kestrel: ... killing people. 8:42:57 PM Nation: Jhett: Does it have to do with... whatever happens when this ship travels? 8:43:38 PM Kestrel: ... uncertain. I had some before. 8:44:52 PM Nation: Jhett: Oh. Are you okay? 8:45:07 PM Kestrel: Yes. 8:46:45 PM Nation: Jhett: You just don't want to sleep. 8:47:14 PM Kestrel: I find your company agreeable. 8:49:28 PM Nation: He smiles a little, and nods toward the chair in his room. "If you want, have a seat, I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back." 8:50:51 PM Kestrel: Kestrel nods, and sits quietly, looking around the room. 8:52:55 PM Nation: It's pretty generic. The ceilings are too low for her, probably. He comes back a few minutes later and sits on the bed. 8:54:54 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stays quiet, hands clasped neatly in front of her. 8:55:41 PM Nation: He sips from a glass of water. "What would you like to talk about?" 8:56:31 PM Kestrel: Anything. 8:58:56 PM Kestrel: I had expected more scales. 8:59:25 PM Nation: Jhett smiles. "Sorry to disappoint." 9:00:19 PM Kestrel: I am not disappointed. Merely incorrect. 9:03:34 PM Nation: Jhett: How long have you played the dulcimer? 9:03:51 PM Kestrel: I began when I was four. 9:05:09 PM Kestrel: Initially it was meant to improve coordination. 9:05:56 PM Nation: Jhett: But you found it enjoyable to play? 9:06:16 PM Kestrel: Yes. ... evidently it was a significant annoyance to others. 9:08:18 PM Nation: Jhett: Every child learning to play annoys those around them. No matter the instrument. Esepcially the violin. 9:09:12 PM Kestrel: It has a capacity for screechiness. 9:10:23 PM Nation: Jhett: 'Ungodly catterwalling', the early reviews said. 9:10:49 PM Kestrel: Reviews? 9:11:23 PM Nation: Jhett: The people around me that were forced to listen to my early efforts. 9:11:54 PM Kestrel: It is gratifying that you continued your attempts. 9:12:44 PM Nation: Jhett: Well, the people that could stop me were disorganized and unable to form ranks. 9:14:11 PM Kestrel: ... to counter the instrument or your other activities? 9:15:07 PM Nation: Jhett: Early on, just the instrument. I'm joking. I got decent enough fast enough. Did you? 9:15:23 PM Kestrel: No. I had to learn to tune it first. 9:16:47 PM Nation: Jhett: Is tuning a dulcimer hard? 9:17:35 PM Kestrel: Tuning it correctly is difficult. 9:19:30 PM Nation: Jhett: Is it like tuning a piano? 9:20:20 PM Kestrel: Yes. It needs to be *precise.* 9:21:33 PM Nation: Jhett: How long did it take you to learn to do that? 9:21:42 PM Kestrel: ... six months. 9:22:01 PM Kestrel: ((Really, she's just too much of a perfectionist. It shouldn't take nearly that long.)) 9:22:26 PM Nation: Jhett: You're very good. 9:23:42 PM Kestrel: Adequate. 9:24:39 PM Nation: Jhett: No, you're very good. We're always our own worst critics. 9:29:55 PM Kestrel: I would not criticise you harshly. 9:31:01 PM Nation: Jhett: You're not me. And I trust your musical judgement. Don't you trust mine? 9:31:24 PM Kestrel: ... yes. 9:31:42 PM Nation: Jhett: There you go. We're both good. 9:32:15 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles a tiny, tentative smile, uncertainly. 9:32:26 PM Nation: He smiles back! Broader. 9:34:37 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stops, uncertain as to whether he's making fun of her. 9:36:00 PM Nation: Jhett: You have a nice smile, you should smile more. 9:36:22 PM Kestrel: ... why? 9:37:16 PM Nation: Jhett: Because it looks good on you. The face you're showing me right now, anyway. 9:37:38 PM Kestrel: ... I chose this face. It is mine. 9:38:22 PM Nation: Jhett: Then it looks good on your face. I haven't met a lot of shapeshifters. 9:39:02 PM Kestrel: I have not been in a location conducive to multiple forms prior to this. 9:39:50 PM Nation: Jhett: No? 9:40:58 PM Kestrel: No. This is how I look. Always. My natural form is... unattractive; it is never used. 9:43:17 PM Nation: Jhett: ...that does raise the question. What is more important, the face we choose or the one we're born with? 9:44:41 PM Kestrel: Yours is both. 9:45:13 PM Nation: Jhett: Well, we all choose our faces one way or another. 9:45:45 PM Kestrel: I like yours. 9:45:58 PM Nation: Jhett blushes! 9:46:43 PM Kestrel: ... I apologize. I can be somewhat... awkward. 9:48:34 PM Kestrel: Kestrel stands up. 9:48:37 PM Kestrel: I can leave. 9:50:15 PM Nation: Jhett shakes his head. "No, no, please stay." 9:50:27 PM Kestrel: ... very well. 9:50:46 PM Kestrel: Kestrel sits again, still looking like she's poised to go. 9:55:04 PM Nation: Jhett: I like you. Blushing is involuntary when being told by a pretty girl that she likes your face. It's nice. 9:55:43 PM Kestrel: Oh. 9:55:53 PM Kestrel: ... good. 9:57:36 PM Nation: He pulls out his violin and starts fiddling with it. 9:57:37 PM Kestrel: ((Even sleep in the chair.)) 9:58:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel watches. "Will you play?" 9:58:51 PM Nation: Jhett: do you want me to? I will if you'd like. 9:59:10 PM Kestrel: I would find that extremely agreeable. 9:59:55 PM Nation: He plays for a bit! Some quiet pleasant tune. 10:01:02 PM Kestrel: Kestrel smiles again, slowly. It creeps up. 10:02:41 PM Kestrel: Kestrel even starts tapping quietly on the chair in rhythm; on different parts of the chair so that there's different tones. It's a little odd, but it meshes well. 10:03:10 PM Nation: Jhett smiles back! He keeps it low and quiet and pleasant, really. 10:03:23 PM Kestrel: Kestrel may eventually fall asleep there; she was fairly tired.